


Extended Pyjama Party

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when your boss gets dumped by his boyfriend? Well, you could always invite him to stay with you for a while!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Pyjama Party

The Devil was moping. The Devil, Beelzebub, Satan himself, was moping, and it utterly unhinged Sam.

“Is... is there anything I can do?” he stammered, going for the awkward pat on the shoulder. “I mean, if you need anything... anything not completely insane, of course...” Sam let his voice trail off, not knowing how to go about this.

The Devil had been dumped. By a handsome Texan lawyer, at that, who had no idea that the guy he'd been going out with, was the Devil. He just thought he'd been fucking another lawyer, and that the other lawyer had been living with him for a while, and that they were now officially over.

To the Devil, it was a lot more serious than that. Not only could he not show his face in Hell for a few days yet, unless he wanted to be mocked behind his back – being dumped was hard, harder yet when you were the Prince of Darkness and supposedly had all sorts of awesome powers – but he didn't want to just camp out in some empty house, either. And he felt a lot more lonely than usual.

“Hey, let's go get a beer,” Sam said, suddenly brightening up. That never failed with Sock or Ben; give them a beer and a pat on the back, and they'd be up and running in no time.

The Devil actually looked a little brighter, too. “Yeah, Sam. Let's do that.”

They went to the Brickhouse, and Sam bought the two first rounds. The Devil, being a man of wealth and taste, bought the next five. And it was at the bar of the Brickhouse, almost seven pints into the night, that Sam got the Great Idea. The idea of how to cheer up the Devil, his boss.

For who would leave his boss to sit alone down in Hell, ridiculed and alone? Sam was a very nice guy. He didn't want that for anyone, not even his clingy new owner slash tormentor.

“Why don't you move in with me?” Sam said, only slurring a little. “Just till you get back on your feet, kinda. You wouldn't be so lonely.”

The Devil looked at him with an inscrutable gaze. “You mean that, Sammy? What about your parents?”

“Eh, they won't mind. I mean, they won't even know you're there; I can make the guest bed and clear some space in my... my closet,” Sam offered generously, raising his beer glass in a toast to no one in particular.

“Well, that's very kind of you. I don't really need it; I get by. But since you're offering...” the Devil said, grinning again. Then he bought them another round of beer.

And so it was that Sam, when he woke up the next morning and heard the shower running in his bathroom, first needed a few moments to remember the previous night before bursting into a stream of curses inventive enough to make the Devil smile.

“Uh, Devil? You in there?” Sam asked timidly. He was still wearing only his shorts and a t-shirt, and he suspected he was in dire need of some grooming. And he had to get to work in about half an hour.

“You've got a great shower, Sammy!” was the cheery reply. “There's enough steam in here to fill a Pit or two!”

Sam sighed. “When will you be done? I need to get to work.”

“Oh, don't worry, I'll drop you off,” the Devil called.

Sam rubbed his temples worriedly and went down to eat while he waited. His parents would already be gone, so he didn't need to worry about them finding the Devil there – yet. He tiredly filled a bowl of cereal.

“Hey, Sam,” Sock yelled, making Sam spray the entire kitchen with milk through his nose. His friend had been standing at the door the entire time.

“Sock! You're going to give me a heart attack!” Sam whined, grabbing some paper towels for the milk.

“What's up, bro?” Sock asked, taking over Sam's Fruit Loops. “We gotta get going.”

Sam grimaced. “Sock. Last night, I did something really, really stupid.”

Sock shrugged. “I do stupid things every day; it can't be that bad.”

“No, no, this is _really_ stupid. As in, Darwin Awards stupid, if it kills me,” Sam said. “Which I'm pretty sure it will.”

That got Sock's attention. “What did you do, man?”

Sam muttered the answer into his glass of juice.

“Can't hear you!” Sock hollered.

“I invited the Devil to come live with me!” Sam yelled angrily. He was rather pissed at himself, and he felt the need to scream at something.

A deadly silence followed.

“You. Did. What?” Sock whispered, eyes bulging. “Here? With you? What about your parents?”

“I know, I know,” Sam wailed, then downed the rest of his juice. “But I felt sorry for him!”

“Lame excuse, man,” Sock pointed out. “He's the Devil. He's evil.”

“His... he got dumped!”

“He's still the Devil. He's probably _swimming_ in hot demon babes down in Hell.”

“He was buying, he got me drunk!”

Sock contemplated this. “Yeah, okay. I see what you mean. Poor guy; you need to take care of him. You're a good Samaritan, bro.”

The Devil in question took that moment to call down to Sam that the shower was free. Sam blushed and ducked his head, told Sock that they'd better go on without him, and scurried upstairs to at least wash the hangover out of his eyes.

He was just ten minutes late for work that day. Being teleported by the Devil was a lot quicker than driving.

***

That night, at the dinner table, Sam was deep in thought as someone asked him something.

“Sam, have you seen the cot? Kyle's having a friend over for a gaming night.”

Sam looked up at his mother, horrified. “The cot? Guest bed?”

His mother tilted her head to one side, looking suspicious. “Yes, the guest bed. Do you know where it is?”

Sam shook his head furiously. “Nope, no idea. Got to go!”

“Sam, you haven't finished your dinner!” his father exclaimed, looking disappointed.

“Yeah, I know, it's just I... have to get my laundry out!” Sam lied. He had to “find” that guest bed folded in his closet, and quickly.

He dashed up to his room. The Devil wasn't there, and he gave a relieved sigh. He quickly folded up the bed, then called downstairs to his parents. “I found the bed; it was in my closet! Want me to put it in Kyle's room?”

“Yes, thank you, Sam,” his mother replied. She sounded worried.

Sam closed the door gently behind him, then moved to his closet. He needed to find some laundry just to make his lie believable. He opened the door, and found himself staring into the grinning face of the Devil.

Sam nearly gave a startled yell, but managed to refrain. He just stumbled backwards.

“What are you doing in my closet?” Sam said, exasperated.

“Just making a few improvements. And I like it in here; it's a very good closet,” the demon said, stepping out.

“Improvements?”

Sam looked into his closet. From the outside it looked just the same. The inside, however, had turned into a walk-in closet with a big recliner chair in the middle of a spacey floor.

“What the hell?” Sam muttered, turning to look at the Devil.

“Oh, just in case I've got to hide and don't feel like zapping out of here,” the Devil chuckled, patting Sam on the shoulder. “And look; there's room for all my suits now.”

***

The Devil gave Sam a file, then disappeared to do some more evil. Sam decided that there was one good thing about having the Devil as a house guest, and that was that he didn't get transported out of his own reality every time there was a new case.

He went out with Ben and Sock, worked out a few clues, then went home, ready to go to bed and rest so he'd be ready for a day of soul hunting and being bored at the Bench.

He didn't turn on the light in his room when he got home. He just took his clothes off, sleeping in his boxers as he usually did, and stumbled over to the bed. He crept under the covers, sighing contentedly.

Sam was asleep in minutes, not a worry in his head about where the Devil was or what he was doing. In fact, Sam had forgotten everything about it for the time being. He was too tired.

***

When Sam woke the following morning, he remembered everything very quickly. Mainly due to the fact that the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, was a shocked and disgusted Sock standing in the doorway rather than punching Sam in the arm as he usually did.

“Sock? Time's it?” he muttered, blinking against the light.

Sock didn't reply. He just stood there, staring at something to Sam's left. Sam sleepily turned his head to see what it was that Sock was staring at.

And was met with the sight of a grinning Devil, in his bed, covered by the blanket from the waist down but as shirtless as Sam.

Sam's scream actually woke the little old lady next door and her three grandchildren, who were visiting. Sock left the room running. The Devil was laughing his brains out.

“What the fuck! What are you doing in my bed?” Sam yelled, scrambling so far to his right that he fell off the bed and hit his head on the night stand. “Why are you naked?”

“I'm not naked; I usually sleep in the nude but in your case I made an exception,” the Devil grinned, and sat up. “But where did you expect me to sleep, Sammy? The guest bed is gone.”

Sam groaned. “Just... too early! My parents asked for the bed; it would have been suspicious if they didn't find it. I just forgot. Sorry,” he added, as it struck him that he was a rather poor host to forget to find his guest a bed.

“No harm, no foul, Sammy,” the Devil said, then got out of bed. Sam averted his eyes, not quite knowing why but not wanting to stare at a Devil wearing nothing but boxer shorts.

Then he noticed something about his sheets.

“Are these... silk?” he asked, suspicious.

“Right you are, Sam. I never sleep in anything else; I thought you might enjoy the luxury,” the Devil said. Then he occupied Sam's bathroom again, steaming down the entire thing. Sam suspected he turned the hot water on full; he was probably used to high temperatures.

***

Sam brought home a camping bed that night. He intended to sleep on the camping bed, offering the proper bed to the Devil. It just seemed wrong to let the personification of evil sleep on a camping bed next to the closet.

“You know, there's plenty of room in this bed, Sam,” the Devil commented with an evil smile as Sam entered the room. The demon was already settled for the night, the silk sheets pulled up to his waist.

“What? No!” Sam exclaimed, looking horrified. “I mean, I've got an extra bed, no trouble. ... Aren't you usually out at night?”

The Devil shrugged. “At times. I figured this pyjama party was more fun than walking the streets to inspire rapists and muggers.”

Sam paled. “You do that?”

“No, they mainly do that all by themselves,” the Devil chuckled. “But you might have saved a few souls tonight by tempting me to stay here. So, want to play a video game?”

Sam was taken aback. “Sure, yeah...”

He sat on the very edge of his bed, handed one controller to the Devil and turned the TV on. This was just like him and Sock when they were younger; sleepovers with video games and pranks and snacks well into the night.

Only now it was him and the Devil, the latter was shirtless (and Sam didn't know what else) in his bed, and there would be Hell to pay if his parents found out. It was the most bizarre pyjama party Sam could ever imagine.

***

Quite a few hours later, Sam stumbled out of his camping bed and headed down to the kitchen for a midnight glass of milk. He staggered back upstairs, too sleepy and tired to think. He climbed back into the bed, sighed and turned over on his side. He pulled the covers further up.

“Got lonely on the cot, Sam?”

“Waah!”

Sam scrambled out of the bed, again hitting his head on the night stand. On autopilot, he'd laid down in his own bed – currently occupied by the Devil and his silk sheets.

“Man, I'm sorry, I didn't think,” Sam panted, shielding his eyes as the bedside lamp was turned on. “I was, uh, just going back to sleep.”

“Really.” The Devil sat up, throwing back the covers with a grin like nothing Sam had seen. He was naked under the silk sheets.

“Oh! I, uh, I'm just gonna go...”

Sam was interrupted by someone tapping gently at his door. “Sam? Are you okay?”

His mother. The Devil just sat there, grinning, and Sam panicked. He grabbed the demon's wrist, hauling him off the bed and pointing frantically at the closet. As the Devil grinningly sauntered into the closet, Sam dragged a t-shirt over his head and threw himself at the door.

“Hi, mom,” he panted, throwing the door open.

“Are you okay? I heard a yell,” she said, trying to look into the room behind Sam.

“Fine, fine, it was just a nightmare,” Sam said urgently, trying to block her. “Played too much Doom 3, it's nothing. Just go back to bed, mom.”

“Okay, honey,” his mother said, looking suspicious. But she headed back down the hall. “Goodnight, Sam.”

“Night, mom,” Sam replied, gently closing the door. Then he leaned his back on it, taking a deep breath. “Shit.”

“Nice lying, Sam. You're getting better at this.”

The Devil was exiting the closet. “I'm so glad I put that chair in,” he said. He was still naked, and Sam automatically shielded his eyes.

“Please put some boxers on or something!” he hissed, trying not to talk too loud.

“Oh, but Sam,” the Devil said, sounding petulant. “You really should try the sensation of silk against bare skin; it's sin itself.”

Sam, still shielding his eyes with his hand, tried moving back towards the camping bed, but his path was obstructed by a naked Devil. He backed up. “No offence, but you really need to learn some modesty.”

The Prince of Darkness chuckled. “Perhaps. But I won't. And you need to learn to relax a little, Sam. Give in to your instincts.”

“Right now my instincts tell me to run and hide,” Sam countered, turning his back to the naked demon.

“Funny. Mine tell me to take what I want. Or they would be, if I had any,” the Devil said, his voice brimming with dark amusement.

And then Sam felt a pair of hands slip around his waist, and he yelped. Loudly.

“Get off!” he whispered frantically.

The demon tightened his hold, and Sam could feel him press against him from behind. “No, I don't think so. I've been watching you while you sleep, Sam. You look so defenceless and pure. Completely irresistible. And I know there was some reason you invited me to stay.”

“I felt sorry for you!” Sam hissed, trying to slip out of the Devil's grasp and failing spectacularly. “You'd just been dumped! You were going to sit all alone down in Hell and be emo! I was just trying to be nice!”

“Then let me repay you,” the Devil purred in his ear, voice like velvet. “Come on, Sammy; give in to that temptation...”

“What temptation?” Sam said, feeling a hardness against the small of his back that made him really, really nervous. “I don't want this! What should be tempting?”

“Oh, I don't know; maybe the thought of me fucking you on the silk sheets there,” the Devil suggested.

Sam swallowed against his dry throat. He could feel the heat of the naked demon behind him. “No.”

“No? Then how about me jerking off while watching you sleep?”

“Definitely not,” Sam lied. Lied because that did have some appeal. He couldn't say why, but it did.

“My, you're hard to tempt, aren't you?” the Devil said, chuckling again. “Then how about me giving you head?”

Sam didn't answer. He could lie and say no. But the thought of getting head from the Devil was more than a little tempting, and he wanted to give in.

“See, I knew I could sway your mind.” The Devil turned him slowly around, and Sam steeled himself for seeing a naked Satan in all his glory.

Which was nothing to scoff at, if you swung that way. Muscle like steel, a six-pack like a body builder and bulging biceps.

“Too much?” The Devil grinned, catching Sam looking at him with raised eyebrows. “Not your cup of tea, I guess. Let me tone it down a bit...”

Before Sam's eyes, the muscle became less defined, leaving a trim body without any bulges at all, but with broad shoulders and a stocky build – much more to Sam's liking, he had to admit. It looked much more real.

Sam let himself be pushed over to the bed, still looking at the Devil's body with a slowly wakening desire. He really did want a blowjob, and he was a little curious (he'd never “experimented”), and really, the body on that demon...

It couldn't hurt, right? To try, just a little?

“Maybe just a kiss,” he said, looking up at the Devil with a small smile.

The answering smirk sent a little jolt of heat through him. “That's my boy, Sammy.” And then the Devil kissed him.

That was, in itself, more than Sam had ever thought about. It was very, very different from kissing Andi (and that thought made him feel a little guilty, but not much – it wasn't really infidelity when it was another guy, right?), but it was still a hot, wet mouth and a tongue against his own.

The Devil brazenly grabbed his ass, and Sam had never imagined he'd like that. The Devil ground their hips together, and Sam _really_ liked that. He smiled shyly up at his boss, hesitantly placing his own hands on the Devil's shoulders.

“You're a real minx, aren't you,” the Devil chuckled. He lowered his head to draw Sam's earlobe into his mouth. “Want to try on those sheets, Sam?”

Sam sat down on the edge of his bed, then scooted back to properly lie down. The Devil followed him, kneeling over him on the bed.

“A little overdressed, aren't you?” the demon said casually, and gestured to Sam's body. Before Sam could raise his head, the clothes were already gone. “Oops.”

“Did you just vanquish my clothes?” Sam asked, incredulous.

“Don't worry, I'll get you new ones. You weren't wearing much anyway.” The Devil laughed again. “And how was I supposed to give you anything at all with all this in the way?”

Sam tried to sit up, but was stopped by the hard planes of the Devil's torso. “Uh, let me just get one thing straight. You're just going to... blow me, right? No creepy tricks?”

“Well, no, not unless you refuse to reciprocate,” the demon purred. “In which case I might have to chain you to the bed and rape you.”

Sam paled in fear, but cleared his throat. “I can do that. Sure. No... no chains and rape, please.”

The Devil laughed heartily at that. “Oh, bummer. And I was so looking forwards to pounding your ass.”

“Don't say that,” Sam hissed. “You're creeping me out!”

Rather than replying, the demon moved a little further down the bed. He licked his lips, opened his mouth, and descended. Sam caught a glimpse of fangs before the mouth of the Devil closed around his cock and he could only gasp.

Hot, hot, it was so hot! Not hot as in a mouth sucking him – hot as in hellfire surrounding him and riling him up until he was tugging on the Devil's perfectly combed hair in desperation.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my -”

“Sam!”

Sam gasped, raising his head. “What? What, why'd you stop? Come on,” he whined, “don't fucking do this to me!”

“Well, what do you expect, calling someone else's name?” the Devil said, sounding angry but with a smirk like Hell itself.

“Someone... Ah,” Sam realized, then grinned. “Come on, you know it's just force of habit.”

“I don't see why; surely He's never done this to you?” the Devil said, then fastened a hand around Sam. The reaper moaned. “But why don't you just call me Lucifer?”

“Lucifer?” Sam repeated, writhing on the bed as the Devil's hand stroke him slowly.

“Or Beelzebub,” was the pensive reply. “Or Satan, maybe. You know, the Norwegians used to call me Old Erik back in the days...”

Sam moaned loudly. “Lucifer sounds better. Oh, fuck.”

“Mm. I like hearing that from your lips, Sam. Say it again.”

“Lucifer? Or fuck?” the reaper ground out, quickly losing the ability to speak as the Devil slowly stroked him.

The Devil laughed. “Both.”

“Yeah, uh, Lucifer, please just... get on with it,” Sam panted. He was past caring how pathetic he sounded; he wanted more.

“If it hadn't been for your hospitality, Sam, I would have had to punish you for your lip.”

The Devil didn't punish him. He merely bent back down and took Sam's cock into his mouth, and then one hard suck, and Sam was coming. Sam gasped and moaned and clawed at the bedding, bucking between the Devil's lips as the demon swallowed.

“Oh!”

“Ah, that's what sin tastes like,” the Devil said, licking his lips obscenely. “A young man just led into temptation. Fornication, check. Lying – to your parents, for one – check. Infidelity – well are you and Andi officially an item? Check, anyway. Want to throw in sodomy and sloth, too? We could fuck all night and sleep away tomorrow.”

Sam was still heaving for breath, but he still sat up, slowly. “You serious?”

“Very,” Lucifer said in a growling tone.

Sam bit his lip. “I... I've got to get to work tomorrow.”

“No, you don't. You can call in sick, no one will ever know.”

“We can't have sex here; my parents could come in,” Sam tried, looking everywhere but at the Devil.

“Problem solved,” Lucifer said, shrugging – and they were suddenly on a bed much larger than Sam's; a four-poster covered in black silk sheets. Sam couldn't see beyond the edge of the bed.

“We're in Hell, aren't we?” Sam said, suddenly scared and intrigued at the same time.

“In one of the outer regions,” the Devil confirmed, pushing Sam gently down to lie on his back again. “And I won't be transporting you back for another twenty-four hours, so don't you worry about that.”

Sam really, really wanted to feel guilty right then. About Andi, work, his parents, Sock not finding him in the morning when he came to call...

And then the Devil grew horns and a _tail_ , just for show, of course, and Sam had never been so attracted to another creature.

“Yeah, let's add sodomy and sloth,” he burst out. “But please no chains and raping?”

Lucifer smiled evilly. “Well, it won't be rape when you're in on it, Sammy. About the chains, well, I won't make any promises I might break.”


End file.
